random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Waifu and Husbando Hell
Waifu and Husbando Hell '''is an animated series. Plot In a world far far away, Soren and Pixel's waifus and husbandos live together in a house and do fuck shit. Characters The Three Husbandos * '''Manic (Voiced by Jaleel White) is is a green hedgehog and one of the members of The Three Husbandos. He is a laid back dude with a valley accent. He knows how to play drums and he is a kleptomaniac. His singing voice is provided by Tyley Ross * Kitty Bobo (Voiced by Dante Basco) '''is a young adult yellow cat boy who aims to be popular and respected by his peers. He is awkward and bumbling, but can often be clever and self-aware. He is also the second member of The Three Husbandos * '''Big Paw (Voiced by Tom Everett Scott) '''is a large dog and the last member of The Three Husbandos. He is kind, gentle, friendly, and often childish, and he is friends with the Pound Puppies. Others * '''Katsuki Bakugo (Voiced by Clifford Chapin) is an arrogant boi from U.A. Academy. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent, Katsuki tends to come off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days. * Denki Kaminari (Voiced by Kyle Phillips) is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls, trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone. * Yuga Aoyama (Voiced by Joel McDonald) is a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. He often finishes his sentences off with a ☆. * Raymond (Voiced by Robbie Draymond) is also there. * Venomous (Voiced by Steven Ogg) is also there as well. * Kyoka Jiro (Voiced by Trina Nishimura) has a somewhat pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular, Denki, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. She can also be quite aggressive and may use her Quirk to physically punish people or to keep them in line. * Mina Ashido (Voiced by Caitlin Glass) is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people. ((yes really)) * Momo Yaoyorozu (Voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) is a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in very dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Even so, Momo can get roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses enthusiasm in doing so. When Momo displays her excitement (usually towards passing time with others), she becomes quite upbeat and adorably "bouncy". Momo also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people understand she doesn't do it out of malice. * Koala Princess (voiced by Larissa Gallagher) is, as her name suggests, a half koala/half human princess. She has the ability to turn herself into a koala. However, she hates being dismissed as an generic, furry animal. * Red (voiced by Kali Hawk) is a lesbian from the future who often goes on joyrides. She is short-tempered, but in all honesty means well. Episodes Season 1 # /Choral Guard/ - In the series premiere, when the gang finds out Kitty Bobo is charged with stealing a phone, Raymond suggests that Kitty Bobo and the other 2 of the 3 Husbandos form a band so their fans can protect them from the cops. Meanwhile, Kyoka and Mina start a vlogging channel. Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Waifu and Husbando Hell